mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruth
About 'Ruth' It was 1995. Mid-Summer on an early start to a hot BBQ day, Ruth's father prepped the assorted meats and corn-on-the-cobs ready for grilling later. Ruth was laying down on the patio on 3 cushions, she had her walkman on as she sunbathed in the heat. Her mother leans in, placing a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice by her side and then walks up to her husband who is now placing raw wads of spiced chicken along with mixed peppers on fancy skewers. The pet dog was peacefully sleeping on the grass. The day was just really relaxing. Those Summer days where a Solero comes into good use, which is what Ruth has gone inside to get. Tropical flavour, she lets it melt a slight so that when she's eating it, the creamy insides smoothly comes out giving it a more refreshing touch. Back outside, Ruth's father was placing the skewers on the BBQ grill. A tasty and simply start. Later comes huge slabs of steak, ribs, burgers and various types of sausages. He remains at the BBQ, twizzling the skewers around so that the chicken cooks nicely. Her mother was now on the cushions that Ruth lay out, reading a newspaper. The baby, 5 months of age and asleep in her cot is the newest member to the family. The cot was placed just through the patio doors in clear sight in-case of emergency. The chicken skewers were cooked and being placed on a large silver tin tray as new ones replaced them on the grill. Turning towards the table and laying down the skewers, her father shouted to Ruth "They're ready!", and picked one up, teething a chunk of chicken with a red pepper into his mouth. Nodding in pleasure and proceeding to eat more, he turned and looked at the patio doors. Ruth was sat down on the floor with her back against the doors, legs crossed. Frowning, her father walked pacefully to the doors, knocking on it as if she was being silly. "Cmon Ruth, skewers. Do you want burgers or steaks first?" - No reply. Turning toward his wife and shrugging, as she is smiling followed by a 'tut'. Ruth's father slides the patio door slowly open, Ruth moves with it tumbling down to the right side. Her father stops. He looks in horror, beginning to shake, cry, shout, hit something - explode, as he is looking at his baby on the floor in a grizzly pool of its own blood. The small legs had been bent and broken, along with the arms that looked robotically backward, with twisted and crooked fingers in different directions. The face had been chewed and eaten and left unrecognisable. The chest had rough bruising on it as if handled with crushing pain. What had Ruth done? Her father turns to her, when suddenly she reaches up and grabs his testicles, crushing and twisting it harshly with a nice grip on it due to the Summer-type shorts he had on. In crippling pain, he falls to the floor on his hands and knees. Ruth then grabs her father's head and toughly spins it with two hands, snapping his neck and killing him very quickly. The dog began to bark very scarily as Ruth's mother screamed in horror. It was an ear splitting scream, full of absolute terror. Ruth slams the patio door open fully and charges at her mother, performing a silly but strong jumping kick right to her chest. This sent her mother flying into the BBQ, she stopped herself using her hands which 'had' to grab onto the burning hot grill. Reacting to this, she dived back curling her hands into her lap as she protected herself in a crouched position. Seconds later, Ruth tipped the BBQ over her mother. The firy coal contents poured all over her setting fire to her dress, she ran around the garden like a headless chicken, screaming intensely as the dog continued to bark. Ruth's mother eventually lay down, twitching for a moment until death came. Ruth then called her dog over. He ran quickly obeying orders, and took the same procedure as her father did. The dogs neck snapped much easier combined with a muffled yelp/bark. Ruth then sat back down on the cushions and put her walkman back on. 4 hours passed as she lay sunbathing before her Grandmother entered the house. She was surprise visiting and had gifts for the baby. Upon seeing the state of the baby on the floor by her dead father, the Grandmother rang the police and reported all she could see. Ruth hadn't heard anything, and remained there until she was handcuffed by a cop. Ruth claimed that she was mental having heard the life sentence she'd have to serve. She managed to succeed in this and was placed in an unknown asylum for people like Ruth. The Mansion is contacted about new people at the asylum, and hearing the story we paid to have Ruth here with us. *She now lives in Room #13, as seen in the photograph below, Ruth is sat in darkness. We don't know what made Ruth do what she did, but maybe if we keep her long enough we'll find out. We tested her with certain animals, a guinea pig, a hamster and 2 kittens. We left them in there over night, the results in the morning? All dead. She had also used both kittens to write on the walls using their blood, she spelt out the words "I'll kill you all". In the letters were clumps of fur from the forcefulness of how she wrote. It's guessed she killed the kittens by writing with them so hard that they died through the pain. She sits, waiting.